bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood-starved Beast
The Blood-starved Beast is a boss in Bloodborne. It can be found in Old Yharnam. Blood-starved Beast drops the Chalice of Pthumeru when defeated. The Church of the Good Chalice Lamp will also become available. Description The Blood-starved Beast is a deformed, quadrupedal creature whose skin is peeled off and hanging from its back. Much like the Cleric Beast, it also has a malnourished and almost skeletal appearance. Blood-starved Beast is either the third or fourth boss of the game depending on how the player explores the Cathedral Ward. Instead of devouring the flesh of its prey, the Blood-starved Beast sucks their blood completely. Although it may look like a weak creature at first sight, its erratic and nimble movements make it a formidable foe for hunters. Tactics *Father Gascoigne's armor is useful here, as it provides ample poison resistance. It can be purchased with insight at the fountain next to the door to the church in the Hunter's Church. *The blunderbuss is extremely effective against the Blood-starved Beast. It is easily stun locked at close range from direct blasts from the weapon. *The Blood-starved Beast moves very quickly, and has an odd walking animation that tends to cause Molotov Cocktails and Urns to miss frequently and fly directly over it. Be aware of this and keep your distance when tossing these, as when anywhere close to the Blood-starved Beast, it will very easily "dodge" any thrown projectiles with an arcing toss. The Blood Starved Beast has three "stages" to the fight. It primarily uses frontal attacks. It's attacks can poison, and cause buildup for poison. It has a grab animation that it will use to oneshot lower level players who try to close in but do not react fast enough to it's attacks. During the first "stage", the Blood-starved Beast will mostly perform a charging attack which is dodged easily and has a long telegraphing animation. It is easy to avoid, however, closing in is an excellent tactic, as the Blood-starved Beast is very easily stun locked by a close range blast from a blunderbuss. Whenever it raises it's right arm/hand to attack, immediately retaliate with a blunderbuss shot at very close range. This will stun lock the Blood-starved Beast and allow you to attack it. You can deal very large amounts of damage during this period, especially if you trigger the special animation where the player grabs the Blood-starved Beast's head. By doing this, you can easily knock off about 1/8 of the Blood-starved Beast's health each time. The Blood-starved Beast can be stun locked from the side as well, when it enters it's later "stages" and begins using longer attack animations. After the Blood-starved Beast has about 2/3 of it's health remaining, it will release a shrill scream and being using longer attack cycles with several more animations, and much longer range. These can be stun locked safely from the side of the Blood-starved Beast, by hitting it with the blunderbuss just as it begins it's attack cycle. If the Blood-starved Beast begins closing in and you are forced to face it directly forward, back step repeatedly to avoid getting hit. It's front attack animation during this stage is a multitude of hits and it can easily kill you. The Blood-starved Beast will still charge you, and can even perform a grabbing attack that will inflict poison. However, it can still be easily stun locked, so don't be afraid to approach from an angle to the front, allowing you to both stun lock or move out of the way. After the Blood-starved Beast has 1/3 of it's health remaining, it will enter it's final "stage", with another shrill scream, and from this point on simply being within close proximity can poison you. Bring antidotes with you incase this happens, as the poison is relatively fast acting and can easily drain your health quickly enough to kill you. Continue to shotgun the Blood-starved Beast with the blunderbuss and you will be able to beat it at this point rather quickly. Another, longer tactic is to use to the pillars in the arena to "catch" the Blood-starved Beast so that it can more easily dodged and managed. If you find it difficult to pull off blunderbuss stun attacks, try using the pillars to keep the Blood-starved Beast from directly attacking you. Video Blood Starved Beast Boss Fight Gallery Screenshots Thirsty beast.jpg thirsty beast chained.jpg Thirsty beast art.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Bosses